Twilight 25 Challenge
by jenejes
Summary: Drabbles for Round Six.
1. Prompt 1

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>www[dot]thetwilight25[dot]com<br>Prompt: Airport  
>Pen Name: jenejes<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Charlie & Bella  
>Rating: T<p>

"I left a note."

"Yes, you left a note. Saying you went to Italy. Italy! After a boy? A boy who shattered your heart like glass? What exactly were you thinking, Isabella? An idyllic open-armed reunion?"

She winced when I called her by her given name, but maintained eye contact.

Knowing she went running after…that…boy infuriated me, and my expression showed it.

Watching her face crumple hurt more than all of our lost time and fights combined.

How do I describe my fears without letting her know how utterly disappointed and hurt I was by the whole situation?

I can't.


	2. Prompt 8

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>www[dot]thetwilight25[dot]com<br>Prompt: Department Store  
>Pen Name: jenejes<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Rose & Emmett  
>Rating: M<p>

Best thing about family businesses?

They always want more family. Subtext: Interoffice relationships are a go, people!

It's like the Playboy mansion up in here. Ever wondered why our fitting rooms are so clean? One word: bleach.

A misunderstanding about boundaries (Oklahoma _is_ a good safe word; no matter what he said), has me now ensconced in the wonderful world of fragrances. Where I smell sexy every damn day, and watch the new salesman in men's suits.

This man is sex on legs. I mean absolutely fantasy-inducing.

Speaking of fantasies, here he comes. Let's hope I'll be coming soon, too.


	3. Prompt 11

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>www[dot]thetwilight25[dot]com<br>Prompt: Greenhouse  
>Pen Name: jenejes<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella & Edward  
>Rating: M<p>

Sweat dripped down my back, curling my hair.

This greenhouse is my life. No men, no friends or family. I'm not sure I even know how to feel anything for people anymore; just the plants that flourish under my care.

I tie my shirt at my waist; Pink Floyd prism wrapped in a knot.

A breeze chills my exposed skin.

I don't look up, it's my dog. When I hear a throat clearing, my brain recognizes there's someone else here.

When I meet his emerald eyes, for the first time in years, it's not just my back that's dripping wet.


	4. Prompt 13

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>www[dot]thetwilight25[dot]com<br>Prompt: High School  
>Pen Name: jenejes<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella & Edward  
>Rating: M<p>

_Spartan: __sternly disciplined and rigorously simple, frugal, or austere. _

My life was simple, inflexible; nothing but full schedules since my emancipation at fourteen. The irony of my new high school's mascot was not lost on me. I like structure.

School, work, supper, homework.

No. Life _was_ simple.

English means Edward.

Biology means Edward.

Gym means looking the fool in front of Edward.

I've never connected with people, I've never been loved before; I wouldn't know what to do.

Then Edward said my name, talked to me.

Then Edward kissed me, drew me in.

Then I fell in love.

Screw structure.


	5. Prompt 15

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>www[dot]thetwilight25[dot]com<br>Prompt: Island  
>Pen Name: jenejes<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Unidentified Cullen Couple  
>Rating: M<p>

"Well?"

"You were right. Don't be smug."

"What? I told you, being an adventurous eater is not all it's cracked up to be."

"I thought it might be a good experience."

"We don't eat quail for a reason. Why would you think you would like anything here better?"

"Please. Quail are not exactly birds of prey."

"Touché. How _was_ the eagle?" He asked; his mirth obvious.

"Not any better than the damn quail." My teeth may have been clenched as I spoke.

His laugh echoed as he pointed at me.

"You should see your face. Who's the Sullen Cullen now?"


	6. Prompt 16

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>www[dot]thetwilight25[dot]com<br>Prompt: Italian Restaurant  
>Pen Name: jenejes<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Unidentified Employee  
>Rating: M<p>

I watch from the cashier stand as patrons enjoy pastas, desserts, and coffees.

I look at the young couple in the back. They both look so intense; must be a first date. Had my first date here. Now she's gone, leaving me with only memories. And the damn cat.

To be fair, I love that cat.

Sighing, I look at a picture of Chairman Meow. How can you not love that face?

Shaking my head, I notice the moody boy caught me daydreaming. About my _cat_. Fuck, I hope he can't read minds or anything. That would be _so_ awkward.


	7. Prompt 21

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>www[dot]thetwilight25[dot]com<br>Prompt: Police Station  
>Pen Name: jenejes<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward and Charlie  
>Rating: M<p>

The cold metal soothed my headache.

"Coffee, Deputy?" Chief Swan managed only a small chuckle today.

Rolling off of the cot, I stretched up, scratched my balls, and grabbed my coat.

"Yeah, sounds great."

"Why don't you go home, Edward?"

"Meh, I kind of like it here," I smirked.

"Why don't you get a girl?"

"I have one. I sleep here 'cause she kicks me out. A lot."

"What? When were you going to introduce her to your boss?"

"Oh, I didn't feel the need, you know, since my boss is her dad."

Then I ran like hell home.


	8. Prompt 22

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>www[dot]thetwilight25[dot]com<br>Prompt: Prom  
>Pen Name: jenejes<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella and Edward  
>Rating: M<p>

No, I do not want any tickets. No dresses, no shoes, no…dates.

Who am I kidding? Of course I dream about dancing to that one perfect song with that one swoon-worthy boy.

Damn Edward and his beautiful…everything.

Standing at my locker, the days pass in a blur of crepe paper, green eyes and bronze hair.

Sitting on my steps, I watch the happy couples in the neighborhood pose for their pictures.

Using my sleeves, wipe my pathetic tears.

Cover the disbelief in my eyes when I see him standing before me.

Holding a pizza and an iPod with a smile


	9. Prompt 2

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>www[dot]thetwilight25[dot]com<br>Prompt: Ballet Studio  
>Pen Name: jenejes<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Alice  
>Rating: T<p>

Phoenix. Rising from the ashes.

Gripping the barre again, I sigh at the comfort of familiarity.

New York feels like a lifetime ago, yet only yesterday.

I close my eyes; see the lights, feel the pain all over again.

End of my career, my life. I hear those deafening words. "You'll never dance again."

"Yes, I will. I have to"

I cried for weeks. Thought therapy would kill me. Blamed the city.

Moved cross-country, started over in Arizona.

Found my end gave me a new beginning. Husband, daughter, students.

Now my dreams aren't just for me anymore.

A life reborn.


	10. Prompt 5

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>www[dot]thetwilight25[dot]com<br>Prompt: Café  
>Pen Name: jenejes<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Esme & Carlisle  
>Rating: T<p>

The Platts opened this café over fifty years ago, and I am as proud of it as my parents were.

Putting the last pie of the day in the case, I glance out the window. Laughing at the cars already in the parking lot, I open early. Again. Once all the regulars sit, I notice a newcomer at the end of the counter.

He was the most beautiful man I'd ever seen.

"Come in, sit anywhere. Do you want the menu with tasty or healthy foods?"

"I'm sure it's all tasty," he said with a wink. He winked!

I blushed.


	11. Prompt 3

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>www[dot]thetwilight25[dot]com<br>Prompt: Bedroom  
>Pen Name: jenejes<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Rosalie & Emmett  
>Rating: T<p>

Baby Girl.

She would have been beautiful and strong.

If only I was stronger, worthy. The sobs tear through me again.

He comes home, finds me on the floor of this room, again.

During the day, I sit in the rocker and rub my empty belly.

At night, I lay in bed facing her room, hoping this hell is just a nightmare.

Emmett cries with me tonight. He doesn't blame me, he loves me; I am enough for him.

Now that I felt life inside of me, would he be enough for me?

I hate that I can't answer that.


	12. Prompt 24

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>www[dot]thetwilight25[dot]com<br>Prompt: Sporting Goods Store  
>Pen Name: jenejes<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Mike  
>Rating: T<p>

"Newton Outdoors. I'm Mike, how can I help you?"

"_Hi, Mike I'm new and was wondering if you sell bait."_

"We've got any bait you could want."

"_Would you say you were the master of bait around here?" _

I nearly moaned at the word "master."

"You could say we're the masters, sure."

"_Um, do you put it on the hooks, too?"_

I imagined her biting her lip.

"Are you asking me to take you fishing," I asked, coolly.

Then she burst out laughing.

"_No, I'm asking you if you're a master-baiter!"_

I stared, dumbfounded into the phone, hard and confused.


	13. Prompt 20

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>www[dot]thetwilight25[dot]com<br>Prompt: Parking Lot  
>Pen Name: jenejes<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella & Edward  
>Rating: T<p>

From the bed of my truck, I watched him saunter towards me. Well, towards Rose who was sitting next to me so I allowed myself a little daydream.

Edward Cullen is a legend in Forks. Even at seventeen, everyone knows and loves him. Including me, the invisible Bella Swan.

I heard him greet Rose, looked at her to catch her tell-tale blush. She stared at me, raising her eyebrows in question. It was then that Edward's words actually sank in.

"Hi Bella."

Swallowing my shock, I stared at him blankly.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Wanna get dinner with me Friday?"


	14. Prompt 25

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>www[dot]thetwilight25[dot]com<br>Prompt: Parking Lot  
>Pen Name: jenejes<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella & Edward  
>Rating: T<p>

"The local tribe has a tale about vampires that used to live in this area. Then one of them fell in love with a human girl. This caused a war between the Indians and the vampires…"

"This is the stupidest story I've ever heard!"

"Bella, just let me tell you the story."

"Hmph."

"Good. Where was I? So, once Anthony got over his bloodlust, he was able to court Marie. The tribe was not pleased, but was unable to stop..."

"Oh my gosh. Please stop. This is neither scary, nor believable. Who thought this would be a good story, Edward?"


	15. Prompt 4

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>www[dot]thetwilight25[dot]com<br>Prompt:Bookstore  
>Pen Name: jenejes<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella & Edward  
>Rating: T<p>

"Wuthering Heights, huh?"

I felt the gorgeous owner watching me as I pulled out my credit card. I still haven't built up the courage to look him in the eye. Attempting to sound distracted, I answered the him.

"Yeah, it's one of my favorites." I still blushed when speaking to him.

"I have a frequent buyer program, if you're interested." I could hear the smile in his voice.

Startled, I looked up at his face, cheeks aflame.

"What…how?" I stuttered out.

"Isabella, you are here every week. You're beautiful, from your reading choices, intelligent. How could I not notice you?"


	16. Prompt 6

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>www[dot]thetwilight25[dot]com<br>Prompt: Classroom  
>Pen Name: jenejes<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Mr. Banner  
>Rating: T<p>

I wasn't sure what to expect with this year's juniors since it's always such a mixed bag. To say that I was ready for the day Bella Swan stumbled into my classroom would be a lie.

I watched her trip into the classroom, and as she handed me her schedule to sign. I stifled a laugh under a cough when she looked like a deer stuck in the headlights of the students' eyes. Watching her face as she realized she had to sit with Edward Cullen was both pitiful and hilarious.

I couldn't wait to watch how that played out.


End file.
